MOF: Misja Mai i Osek!
Dzień wszyscy zaczeli od ciężkiego treningu, biegaliśmy w kółko i w kółko i w kółko, aż w końcu nie miałam już sił z Ami i Pitem i siedliśmy na ławkę. Wtedy moją uwage przykuło coś co miało zapoczątkować nasz dzień i skończyć się dopiero jutro, gdy pomachałam Mei ona była jak zahipnotyzowana, Ami też to zauważuyła nie odmachała nam tylko dalej prubowała mimo zmęczenia dotrzymać kroku Oskowi i reszcie, choć zdawało się, że biega tylko dla Osy. -Hey mam pomysł-poiwedziałam -Ha?-zaciekawiła się Ami i Piter - Wiecie zauważyłam, że coraz częściej Mei i Osa nie reagują niczym szczegulnym gdy są obok siebie, nie ździwiłabym się jakby spadł na mnie meteor a oni nic by nie zauważyli tylko dalej by się na siebie gapili i gapili i gapili...-powiedziałam -Nioooom masz racje, ja też to zauważyłam-dodała Ami -No coś w tym jest Oski nie jest osttnio sobą, ostatnio gdy Mei coś do nas gadała a on se robił herbate to posłodził ją solą, dlatego że tylko gapił się na Mei-dodał Osa -Więc co powiecie na to by im troszeczke pomuc?-zapytałam -Yyy spox-odpowiedzieli -Ale jak?-zapytał Piter -To proste wystarczy kilka prostych faz-uśmiechnełam się-Ja zacznę pierwszą bo Mei zchodzi z boiska a wy wracajcie i pilnujcie Osy? Ok? -Jasne!-powiedziała Ami i pobiegła za nimi -Aj Aj kapitan ! xD-powiedział Piter i szybko dogonił Ami a ja podeszłam do Mei która siedziała na ławce pijąc wodę. -Hey Maja!-powiedziałam -Elo Alex-odpowiedziała Mei i w tym momęcie pomachała jej Ami a ona natychmiast odmachała, wtedy Ami podała do Oska i na nim zatrzymał się wzrok Mei -Ha?-zamyśliłąm się- On ci się podoba co?-zapytałam z przekonaniem -Co?!-Mei ledwo co oderwała wzrok od Osy- Ja ja ja nie... no przecież to Osa nasz przyjaciel on on on...-spojżałam na Mei-no dobra masz mnie ale nawet jeśli on mi się podoba to i tak nie zwraca na mnie rzadnej uwagi, chyba, że chodzi o piłke czy bakugany..ale nic więcej-doała smutno Mei -Mei....-powiedziałam -To nic!-uśmiechneła się Meika- czas kończyć trening idziesz?-Mei pobiegła i znowu biegła równie szybko za Osą -Jasne!-pobiegłam i bez wysiłku dogoniłam Pita-Piter? -Ha? -Faza 1 ukończona, misja fazy 2 spoczywa na twoich rękach-powiedziałam -Jasne! -A tak wogule gdzie Ami?-zapytałam -Gdzieś z przodu-odpowiedział Piter -A ty przy niej nie jesteś,ponieważ...?-zapytałam -Niechce mi się biec tak szybko pozatym Mati szykuje nam jeszcze jakieś 50 kółek-dodał Piter -CO?! To ja biegnę z tobą...ale zaraz czy już nie biegliśmy 50?-zapytałam -Taak ale dla niego to mało-powiedział Piter -CO?!-wydarłam się tak że wszyscy się odwrucili i na mnie spojżeli-ZW-uśmiechnełam się złowieszczo -Ha?-odwrucił się Mati gdy usłyszał głos za sobą ledwo go doganiającej mnie -MATI STÓJ!!!!!!-krzykłam -No dalej Alex jak coś chcesz to mnie dogoń-i Mati jak na złość przyśpieszył -Dobra, chcesz się tak bawić..okej-w tym momęcie wskoczyłam na drzewo i skakałam po jakiś 5 by go dogonić, wtedy wyciągłam móją piękną patelnie ^^ i zeskoczyłam prosto przed Matim waląc go w głowe -Ała!!!!-wszyscy się zatrzymali-Alex co ci jest?! - Niooom teraz wszyscy wiedzą dlaczego zwą mnie tygrysem ^^ a teraz przerwa na lodziki^^-powiedziałam -Ha?! Ja jeszcze nie skończy.......-zaczoł Mati a ja spojżałam na niego jak zabujca-A tak właściwie komu szkodzą lody -hahahha-zaśmialiśmy się i poszliśmy na lody a tam były niezłe jajca bo okazało się, że w tym samym miejscu jedzą lody White Tigersi. Weszliśmy do baru z głowami podniesionymi do góry aby wiedzieli co tracą Aż tu z nikąd do naszego stolika podchodzi Lisa i Drew. -Hey-zaczeła Lisa -Spadajcie!-powiedział ostro Luk -Co tak ostro ha?!-zapytał Drew -Już ty nie udawaj takiego słodkiego idioty-dodał Osa -Po tym co zrobiliście Alexy powinno się was zamknąć-powiedziała Ami -ZAMKNĄC?! Słuchaj co ty dziecko gadasz!-krzyknoł na Ami Drew -Odsuń się od niej albo dostaniesz w morde!-Piter wstał -Myślisz, że się boje?-zapytał Drew -Pownieneś-wstałam i stanełam przed Piterem -Bo co jakaś lewa zdrajczyni mi to rozkazuje?!-powiedział Drew i w tym momęcie poczułam jak coś w środku pęka, z ust kogoś kogo nie znam nie zrobiłoby to na mnie wrażenia ale z ust przyjaciela a raczej eks przyjaciela? -Nie mów tak do niej!-wstali teraz wszyscy -Dobra Liss idziemy nie powinno nas być przy wieśniackim stoliku-powiedział z ignorancją Drew -Pewnie tak-dodała Lisa -SAM JESTEŚ WIEŚNIAK I TCHÓRZ!-powiedział Chris odważnie -Tchórz?! Jakbyś był tego wart to bym cię uderzył ale nie jesteś nawet wart tego by wyjść mi na przeciw i stanąć w oczy-powiedział Drew odwrucony -Grrrr-wkużył się Chris ale reszta go uspokoiła, swoją dorgą jakby im się nie udało to Chris nieźle przeforsował by mu facjate, Drew jest mocny tylko w gębie. Zaraz potem zamuwiliśmy lody i się rozsiadliśmy ja siedziałam z Ami i Pitem, Osa z Mei, Chłopaki razem. -Coś cię gryzie?-zapytała AMi ale miałam kompletny brak reakcji-Alexy? -Ha? nie wszystko gra -uśmiechnełam się-lepiej zastanówmy się nad etapem drógim. -Nioooom, Pituś da radę-Ami pszytuliła się do Pitera a ja się uśmiechnełam -Wiem wiem-powiedział Piter -Aleś ty skromny-powiedziałam -To też wiem-po słowach pita się zaśmialiśmy i wtedy Ami skojażyła moją reakcje z reakcją na słowa Drewa -Alexy?-zapytała Ami -Ha?-zapytałam -Wiesz tak naprawdę to możesz mnie traktować jak swoją siostre^^ i tak jesteśmy takie same-powiedziała z uśmiechem a ja spojżałam na nią ciekawie -A mnie jak brata...nieno w sumie ja już jestem twoim bratem-powiedział Pit -Tak ^^-zowu się zaśmialiśmy i potem wszyscy rozeszli się do domicu. Piter otworzył swoje okno i zobaczył Ose na dachu domu. -Co ja miałem-pomyślał-WIEM! zrobie to jak Alexy..zaraz czym ona to?! Shite niemam kamienia, ale....-Piter podniusł encyklopedie i rzucił ją w Ose -AŁA!!!!!!!!-krzyknoł Osa i Piter był już obok niego -Piter co ty książkami rzucasz?!-zapytał Oski -Wiesz nauczyła mnie Alexy-powiedział -A ona nie rzuca kamieniem?-zapytał Osa -TAK!- i w tym momęcie Osa dostał kamieniem w głowe-To znaczy po kamienialsku Dobranoc!-zamkłam okno i zaczełam się śmiać -Dzięki za imfo-dodał Osa -Ale teraz na poważnie czemu tutaj siedzisz?-zapytał Piter -Wiesz...mogę ci coś zdradzić?-zapytał Osa -Jasne -Wiesz bardzo dużo myśle ostatnio o naszej Mai, jest świetną dziewczyną... -Powiec jej to-dokończył Piter -Kiedy nie mogę, kiedy z nią jestem czuje się jak z kamienia a kiedy chcę coś powiedzieć zawsze zmieniam temat rzeby nie wyjść na idiote -Nie wyjdziesz...wiesz-Piter spojżał w niebo a Osa na niego- Ja miałem tak samo z naszą Ami, ale jak mówiła Alexy miłość zawsze znajdzie droge zobaczysz Osa będzie dobrze -Chciałbym aby tak było-Piter walną Ose w łeb-Ała ! za co tym razem? -Zrobiłem to co Alexy mi.... Jutro wstaniesz i jej to powiesz ok? -Ok, postaram się Piter i Osa się pożegnali i poszli w kimono, następnego ranka ja i Ami wszeliśmy do Pita przez okno. -Ale słodko śpi^^-powiedziała Ami -Taaaaaaa-na miom czole pojawiła się kropla z nutką sarkazmu-ale koniec spania -Jak zamierzasz go obudzić??Podobno nic nie może? -To proste Ami^^ Wystarczy tylko dobry sposób a ja znam mojego braciszka aż za dobrze-wziełam wiadro wody -Myślisz że to coś da?-zapytała Ami -Nie ale to tak!AMI PRZYSZŁA!!!!!!-krzykłam mu do ucha -Co gdzie jak??? Jaka Ami?!-Piter wyskoczył z łużka a ja oblałam go wiadrem wody-AAAAAAAAAAA -Kuku-razem z Ami zaczełyśmy się śmiać -Taaaak, śmiejcie się z cudzego nieszczęścia czemu nie...-powiedział Piter -Nie spinaj się tylko powiec jak poszło-powiedziałam -Faza 2 ukończona ser!-powiedział Piter -Subcioooo, teraz ty i Ami zaprosicie ich do tego baru gdzie ja was umuwiłam ok? -Okiiii-powiedzieli Po godzinie się rozdzieliliśmy a Ami poszła do Mei. -Hejka Meika^^-pszywitała się Ami -Elciooo Ami-powiedziała Mei -Mam sprawe -Jaką?? -Pujdziesz ze mną Piterem i Oskim do restauracjiii plissss-Ami zrobiła oczy kotka -Okej to o której?-zapytała Mei -Yay ^^ o 20:00-odpowiedziała -Spox, ale teraz biegnę na trening ninja, trzymaj się-pobiegła Mei ściskając na pożegnanie Ami -Oki doki^^ Tymczasem u Osy było to samo a nasza dwójka do nas wruciła i powiedziała, że faza 3 ukończona, potem zabrałam Ami zesobą i Pita do sklepu mojej cioci która jest kosmetyczką,sprzedawczynią i fryzierką w jednym ale to już w następnym odcinku . NQ^^ CDN........... Kategoria:Alexyy Kategoria:Seria Masters Of Football